Sin pensar
by Mamikoshiba
Summary: Historia inspirada por el capitulo extra donde conocemos a la hermanita de Nozaki, que empezó con esta pregunta ¿Que pasaría si Mikoshiba se entera que Mayu eligió a Kashima sobre él?. Oneshot Mayu x Mikorin


Esta historia se me ocurrió hace bastante, por el capitulo especial donde conocemos a la hermanita de Nozaki. Siempre me pregunte como reaccionaria Mikorin si se entera de la respuesta de Mayu, el fic termino siendo mas romántico de lo que pensaba pero... sigue siendo una respuesta a mi pregunta.

Espero que lo disfrute y que no tenga muchas faltas de ortografía, porque de hecho lo escribí bastante rápido aprovechando un momento libre.

Mayurin is love, Mayurin is life.

El titulo fue la primer cosa que se me ocurrió XD No le presenten mucha aconteció.

* * *

Sin pensar

Después de haber terminado el poco trabajo que les quedaba, Nozaki y Mikoshiba aprovechan para relajarse probando unos juegos que les había regalado el querido editor de Nozaki, Ken-san.

Al medio del juego y al ver que el objetivo era conquistar chicos, al pelirrojo se le ocurre una idea y toma el teléfono.

— ¿Vas a llamar a alguien? —pregunta el mas alto.

—Si, a Kashima —duda un momento— ¿te molesta que la invite? Quiero ver como se las arregla con este juego. La vi coquetear con muchas chicas, quiero ver como se las arregla con los hombres. TAL VEZ LOGRE VENCERLA EN ALGO— finaliza emocionado, mientras Nozaki se cuestiona si es en eso en donde quiere vencerla.

—Mejor otro día, en cualquier momento llega Mayu.

Mikoshiba lo mira intrigado.

—¿Hay algún problema con que la vea Mayu? Igual todavía es temprano, ni bien terminamos de jugar nos vamos — mientras hablaba Nozaki le negaba con la cabeza.

—El problema es que mi hermano puede que tenga sentimientos por Kashima.

Al oír la respuesta el rostro de Mikoshiba se fue desfigurando, desde cuando, como… ¿Por qué eso le molestaba tanto?

—Como… que…—pensó un momento la pregunta— ¿Cuándo se conocieron?

—No se conocen, fue por una foto.

—Pero… -se lo quedo mirando confundido y después se quedo callado. Al ver su reacción Nozaki decidió explicarle.

—Hace un par de días en mi casa mi hermana me pregunto si tenia amigos atractivos, así que yo le mostré una foto tuya junto a Kashima— en este momento Mikoshiba empezó a mostrarse orgulloso— al ver que mi hermana elegía a Kashima —ya se fue el orgullo y apareció la depresión le pregunte a Mayu. Siendo que son amigos y se llevan bastante bien pensé que te elegiría —Mikoshiba asentía mientras escuchaba ilusionado— pero el también termino eligiendo a Kashima.

Mikoshiba estaba es shock, Kashima le volvió a ganar y en una batalla que el ni siquiera sabia que estaba compitiendo. Al ver a su amigo tan deprimido Nozaki intento levantarle el animo.

—Pero es Mayu, la eligió solamente porque piensa que luce como alguien capaz que puede llegar a mantenerlo – **no debería haberlo dicho**.

La tristeza de Mikoshiba se convirtió en pura rabia y justo cuando estaba a punto de explotar tocaron el timbre. Nozaki, ni lento ni tonto, aprovecho la oportunidad para alejarse de Mikoshiba y sus cambios de temperamento.

Le abrió a Mayu y ni bien este puso un pie adentro del departamento Mikoshiba se apresuro para ponerse en frente, con un rostro decidido.

—Mayu, no juegues conmigo —dijo mirándolo a los ojos—yo podría mantenerte tranquilamente.

Palabras mas hermosas jamas oídas por el amante del judo, de repente empezaron a caer lagrimas de sus ojos.

Enfrente tenia a su nervioso senpai que no sabia como reaccionar y que estaba empezando a pensar en las palabras que acababa de decir; lentamente fue levantando sus manos hasta tomar las del pelirrojo y así decir las palabras de su vida.

—Acepto

—¡¿Qué cosa?!

Mikoshiba empezó a mirar para ambos lados buscando ayuda, pero Nozaki se había ido a su habitación puede para ir a buscar su cámara o (lo que ahora estaba escuchando) llamar a Sakura para contarle las nuevas buenas.

Nervioso y avergonzado a mas no poder, miraba para todos lados menos enfrente. Mientras sus manos unidas al del judoka no paraban de arderles. Tenia que hacer algo, esto obviamente era una burla de Mayu; aunque sabia muy bien que este no era de hacerlas.

Algo tenia que hacer, sea broma o no debía arreglar la situación ¿no?. Así que lentamente fue subiendo la mirada mientras pensaba que responderle pero al ver el atisbo de sonrisa que adornaba el rostro del menor, el se quedo mudo.

Termino copiando la sonrisa y tiñendo su rostro de un rojo que no significaba vergüenza sino emoción.

* * *

Les gusto o no les gusto? Desde ya gracias por leer y si alguien esta interesado en dejarme un comentario, lo agradecería.


End file.
